Superhero
A superhero is a fictional character of unusual physical ability dedicated to acting in the public interest. The word itself dates to at least 1917 (Merriam-Webster Dictionary); but, since the debut of the prototypical superhero Superman in Action Comics in 1938, the term has tended to be used primarily in the context of the comic book medium, especially as it developed in the United States. Indeed, stories of superheroes have increasingly dominated American comic books since the 1950s. It should perhaps be noted that a female superhero is sometimes called a superheroine; but the gender distinction is less common now than it used to be. Characteristics of Superheroes By most definitions, characters need actual superhuman powers to be deemed superheroes, although comic book characters who wear similar colourful costumes are also usually called superheroes. However, terms such as "costumed crimefighters" are sometimes used to refer to characters such as Batman, who lack such powers but share other common traits with superheroes. Such common traits include: * Extraordinary abilities or advanced equipment. Although superhero powers vary widely, superhuman strength, the ability to fly, enhanced senses, and the projection of energy bolts are all common. Some superheroes possess no superhuman powers but have mastered skills such as martial arts and forensic sciences. Others have special weapons or technology. * A strong moral code, including the willingness to risk one’s own safety in the service of good without expectation of reward. Such a code often includes a refusal to kill. * A motivation, such as a sense of responsibility, a personal vendetta against criminals, or a strong belief in justice. * A secret identity that protects the superhero’s friends and family from becoming targets of his or her enemies. Most superheroes use a code name as cover. * A distinctive costume, often used to conceal the secret identity. * An underlying motif that affects the hero's name, costume, personal effects, and other aspects of his or her character. * A supporting cast of recurring characters, including the hero's friends, co-workers, and love interests, who may or may not know of the superhero's secret identity. * A number of enemies that the superhero fights repeatedly. * Independent wealth, or else an occupation that allows for minimal supervision. * A headquarters or base of operations, usually kept hidden from the general public. * A backstory that explains the circumstances by which the character acquired his or her abilities as well as his or her motivation for becoming a superhero. Although superhero fiction is considered a form of fantasy/adventure, it crosses into many genres. Many superhero franchises resemble crime fiction or horror fiction, while others are closer to science fiction. ::Adapted in part from the Wikipedia article on superheroes. Comparisons with Nick Knight The hero of the television series Forever Knight is a vampire; and, although there have been comic books about vampires, it is extremely rare for a vampire character to be considered to be or treated as a superhero. Nevertheless, there are many ways in which Nick Knight is remarkably similar to the classic figure of the comic book superhero. He has a range of remarkable abilities that transcend those of ordinary human beings: he can fly; he is extraordinarily strong; he can hypnotize most people into doing and believing whatever he wants; and he heals almost instantaneously when injured. He is both wealthy and has a job, that of Homicide detective, that allows him great freedom of movement. He does not, of course, wear a colourful, skin-tight costume or operate under a fanciful code name. He does use a variety of pseudonyms, but only as he moves from one false identity to the next. Still, many of the regular cast of supporting characters in Forever Knight have no idea that Nick is a vampire, any more than the supporting cast of a comic book know the secret identity of the superhero. However, whether it is the loft or the 96th Precinct police station that should be considered his base of operations is, perhaps, a matter of debate. Although his crime-fighting is, of course, based on the station, it is the loft that is, so to speak, his Fortress of Solitude (as Lisa Cooper calls it in "Father Figure"), one which he would prefer to share only with Natalie Lambert. Far from least, Nick has plenty of backstory, revealed piecemeal in almost every episode through the medium of the flashback. In particular, he has an origin story, told in installments over several episodes, particularly "Dance by the Light of the Moon" and "Near Death". Like all origins, it explains how he got his powers as well as his motivation for playing the hero: remorse over his centuries of slaughter. As a result, like many costumed heroes, Nick has, at least in the present day, a code that forbids killing. Category:Terms Category:Story Structure Category:Vampires